


The Fog

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [117]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedtime, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluffy, M/M, Scary Movies, stiles's seduction methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/27/18: “touch, withdraw, hover”I have never seen any version ofThe Fogmovies. They're about (spoiler alert?) ghost pirates. The movie Derek's watching is just my own idea of a creepy fog movie.This drabble's title is meant to be misleading.





	The Fog

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/27/18: “touch, withdraw, hover”
> 
> I have never seen any version of _The Fog_ movies. They're about (spoiler alert?) ghost pirates. The movie Derek's watching is just my own idea of a creepy fog movie.
> 
> This drabble's title is meant to be misleading.

Fog hovered, surrounding the house, vaguely menacing and apparently sentient since its tendrils withdrew from sight if observers approached.

A soft touch on Derek’s shoulders jolted him.

“Big brave scaredywolf,” Stiles chuckled.

Derek huffed. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“What doesn’t make sense is you watching scary movies in the dark when it’s time for bed. With me.”

“I want to see how it ends.”

“It ends with everybody traumatized by atmospheric inversion the rest of their lives.”

Derek grumbled something.

“Fine.”

Stiles ambled away, shucking his boxers, pale butt visible in the TV’s glow.

Derek grumbled something again and followed.


End file.
